Connor and Nate's First Meet
Connor and Nate's First Meet is the 12th episode of Season 11. Summary On a field trip in Disney XD-opolis, Connor hopes to meet the former owner of the Yokai Watch, Nathan "Nate" Adams. Then while hanging out with him, Connor bumps into more yokai and must help Nate stop them all from inspiriting others. Plot The episode begins at the outside of Disney Junior Elementary School where everyone has their bags all packed up for their field trip to the city of Disney XD Island, Disney XD-opolis! Connor was bursting with excitement and so were his friends just as Whisper and Jibanyan appeared to ask what was going on with the kids. Excitedly, Connor explains that everyone is going to Disney XD-opolis to meet some new friends there and learn about them. Whisper tells Connor about Nate and suggests that maybe he can meet him at Springdale Valley where he and other Yokai live in. As everyone got into the bus, it drove off and then everyone began talking about what kind of people they will meet at Disney XD-opolis while Connor was sitting alone looking out of the window. Whisper and Jibanyan appear again and ask Connor what was bothering him as Connor told them that he'd been thinking about Nate and the other yokai he might meet while he is at Disney XD-opolis. He has so many questions about the yokai and the Yokai Watch but is worried that Nate won't have the answers to them all. When the bus stopped, they stopped at a train station, which Jibanyan looked around confused. Laughing, Connor tells him that he and his classmates aren't at their real destination yet because they need to take an underwater train there. So one by one, every student and teacher got into the train as Whisper and Jibanyan followed Connor behind. As the whole class was walking, Connor with his yokai watch kept his eyes peeled for any mischievous yokai around, trying to inspirit anyone, even his classmates. Luckily, no yokai were around, so Connor, Whisper, and Jibanyan decided that they should take a break from yokai hunting until the reach their location, but just as they thought everything was okay, they heard uncontrollable laughter coming from Prince Hugo. Thinking quickly, Connor presses the button on his yokai watch to find a snake in a pot possessing Hugo, which was the reason why he was laughing so much. As Connor turned to Whisper who the yokai was, Whisper tells him that yokai is Heheheel, a yokai that inspirits people into making them laugh so hard. Connor then decides to summon one of his yokai friends as he pulls out Dimmy's yokai medallion and summons Dimmy. Whisper and Jibanyan exchanged worried glances, but Connor was determined to stop Heheheel as he orders Dimmy to use his power on Heheheel to make him stop Hugo from laughing. And just like that, Heheheel stopped and became blank faced when Dimmy used his powers on him. All the kids and teachers were confused, shocked, and relived at the same time while Heheheel slithered up to Connor, Whisper, Dimmy, and Jibanyan to ask why he is so sad. With an apologizing expression, Connor explains to Heheheel that he had to summon Dimmy so he could stop him from getting Prince Hugo into a laughing fit. Heheheel nods in understandments and so then, he gives Connor his yokai medallion meaning that he is now friends with him. Smiling approvingly, Connor thanks Heheheel as he puts his medallion into his pocket for safe keeping before Heheheel disappears. Later, everyone went to Springdale Valley as their next stop. This is the perfect chance to finally meet Nate and have some of Connor’s questions answered just as Connor was lost in thought, he didn’t watch where he was going when he bumped into a boy a bit older than him. Trivia * Connor meets Nate for the first time. * This episode is also known as Connor the Yokai Watch Apprentice! and A Brotherly Reunion!. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 11 Category:Episodes Category:Mystery Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes featuring Yokai Category:Episodes that need images